narutofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Kotoba no Iranai Yakusoku
|name = Kotoba ni naranai yakusoku |band = sana |song number = Naruto: Shippūden numer 33 |starting episode = Naruto: Shippūden 406 |ending episode = Naruto: Shippūden 417 |type = Ending |previous song = Spinning World |next song = Niji no Sora |composer =}} Kotoba no Iranai Yakusoku (jp. 言葉のいらない約束; en. A Promise That Doesn’t Need Words pl. Obietnica bez słów) jest to utwór HoneyWorks wykonywany przez sana do 33 endingu serii Naruto: Shippūden, swoją premierę miał 2 kwietnia 2015 roku. Obejmuje odcinki 406-417. Opis Na tle pełnego Księżyca stoi zamyślony Madara. Po jakimś czasie obraca się w kierunku widza i uśmiecha się pogodnie. W końcu wyciąga rękę w zapraszającym geście, a Księżyc za nim staje się czerwony (Nieskończone Tsukuyomi). Następnie ukazana jest jego rywalizacja z Hashiramą, a potem odwieczne walki wiosek przeplatające się z symbolem shinobi stopniowo malowanym przez plamy krwi, którą wciąż przelewają. Pokazane są tu również śmierci ważniejszych postaci z całej serii, o które Madara obwinia wioski i system shinobi. Po tym pojawia się walczący z ninja Sojuszu Madara, Gedo Mazo i Zetsu. Na końcu, przy przebłyskach dzieciństwa jego i Hashiramy, Madara pochłania Dziesięcioogoniastego i staje się Mędrcem Sześciu Ścieżek. Tekst piosenki Rōmaji= hitori janai yo osoreru mono nante nai kara ikou saa me o akete butsukatteita hontou wa oitsukitakute kizu tsukeatte tsunagitomeru kizuna hoshikute "gomen" wasurenaide shinjite mattete mukae ni ikunda yuuki no tomoshibi terashidase yowasa o kizu datte itami datte wakeaeba heiki da kimi no senaka osu musunda yakusoku itsudatte hanaretatte shinjirareru kizuna wa mune ni nemutteru |-| Kanji= 独りじゃないよ 恐れるものなんてないから 行こう　さあ　目を開けて ぶつかっていた　本当は追いつきたくて 傷つけ合って　繋ぎ止める　絆ほしくて 「ごめん」　忘れないで　信じて待ってて 迎えに行くんだ 勇気の灯火　照らし出せ弱さを 傷だって痛みだって　分け合えば平気だ 君の背中押す　結んだ約束 いつだって離れたって 信じられる絆は　胸に眠ってる |-| Polski= Nie jesteś sam, nie masz się czego bać, więc dalej, otwórz oczy swe i ruszaj w drogę! Zderzaliśmy się głowami... chodź tak naprawdę chcieliśmy tylko skrócić do siebie dystans. Raniliśmy się nawzajem, chodź tak naprawdę szukaliśmy swojej bliskości. „Przepraszam”. Proszę, nie zapominaj, by we mnie wierzyć i na mnie czekać. Już ku tobie kieruje kroki swe. Ognista odwago, rozjaśnij słabości me! Dopóki będę miał z kim podzielić się bólem, nigdy się nie złamię! Nasza obietnica, która pozwala ci iść przed siebie, uśpiona w twym sercu podtrzymuje naszą więź, na której zawsze możesz polegać, nawet jeśli będę daleko. tł. Rozczochrany |-| Angielski= You’re not alone; There’s nothing for you to fear, So let’s go – open up your eyes! We were butting heads… when we really just wanted to catch up to one another. Hurt each other, seeking bonds to tie us together. “I’m sorry”, please don’t forget – believe in me and wait for me… … ‘Cause I’m coming to see you! Oh flame of courage, light up my weakness! If I can share my scars… my pain… I’ll be just fine. The promise you made that pushes you along, Creates a bond, sleeping in your heart, That you can always rely upon, even when we’re apart. Ciekawostki *Jest to pierwszy ending gdzie główną rolę odgrywa Madara Uchiha. Postacie *Madara Uchiha *Hashirama Senju *Izuna Uchiha *Itama Senju *Kakashi Hatake *Rin Nohara *Kushina Uzumaki *Minato Namikaze *Obito Uchiha *Orochimaru *Kisame Hoshigaki *Yahiko *Nagato *Jiraiya *Nonō Yakushi *Itachi Uchiha *Sasuke Uchiha *Sasori *Sakumo Hatake *Asuma Sarutobi *Hizashi Hyūga *Neji Hyūga *Bunpuku *Dan Katō *Tsunade *Shukaku *Matatabi *Isobu *Son Gokū *Kokuō *Saiken *Chōmei *Gyūki *Kurama *Hinata Hyūga *Hanabi Hyūga *Hiashi Hyūga *Gaara *Naruto Uzumaki *Demoniczna Statua Zewnętrznej Ścieżki *Biały Zetsu *Czarny Zetsu *Dziesięcioogoniasty Kategoria:Openingi i Endingi Kategoria:Ending Naruto: Shippūden